


Satin Surprises

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP, Panties Kink, Pole Dancing, Stripping Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from a hunt to a little surprise from Sam. This fic is based on Beyonce’s song ‘Dance For You’ and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 'morethanbrotherssoulmates'

The bunker was quiet, too quiet, Dean thought as he walked through the door.

“Kevin? Sam?” He yelled down the hall shifting his bag on his shoulder.

No response.

It was unusual for Sam not to be home, especially seeing as Dean had been away for the weekend helping Garth on a hunt in Ohio. Then again Sam had been sick when he had left and although he had begged Sam to let him take him to the doctors he had flatly refused. Maybe he had finally listened to reason and allowed Kevin to take him, Dean thought as he pulled out his phone to dial Sam. As his finger hit the first digit he heard the faint sound of music coming from his and Sam’s room.

“Sammy?” He yelled again as he walked down the hall to their bedroom, casually swinging his weapon bag over his shoulder and groaning under the weight.

His jaw dropped when he reached the doorway of their room and he dropped his bag down carelessly beside him. There was Sam sitting cross-legged on his desk in what appeared to be a trench coat, black thigh-high stockings, a garter belt and black heels. Dean raked his eyes over Sam, who smiled back coyly at him, he couldn’t see what Sam was wearing underneath the coat but he felt himself harden at the possibilities.

“Feeling better Sammy?” Dean breathed out, licking his lips unconsciously.

Sam didn’t say anything but smirked up at him as a throaty female voice began singing along with the music.

 **_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you. Wanna show you how much I am dedicated to you._ ** ****

Sam’s skin was glowing an almost unnatural gold as he spread his legs and hiked the trench coat up a little bit higher to show off his muscular thighs. He ran his hands up his body as he slid off of the desk and approached Dean, eyes clouded with lust.

The extra heighted added by the black heels accentuated his long, muscular legs and made him look graceful in way Dean had never seen before. He swaggered over to Dean, rolling his hips enticingly, as he pushed him down into the nearby desk chair.  Sam unclasped the trench coat buckles and allowed it to fall open to reveal his body. He was wearing an emerald green and black set of satin panties trimmed with lace underneath his garter belt. Sam looked heavenly as he tilted his head forward and allowed his fringe to fall into his face, keeping his eyes locked with Dean as he pushed his hair back and stretched his hands above his head – the whole of his body on show.

Dean let out a breath of air he had unconsciously been holding in as he felt his blood rush to his cock at the sight of Sam. He still had no idea what was going on but as he pushed down against the growing bulge in his jeans he had to admit he had high hopes.

**_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true. Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good._ **

Sam ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck, before forcing him to shrug off his plaid over-shirt. He walked back to Dean’s desk, leaning back and allowing Dean to drink in the view, before beginning to swivel his hips in time to the music.

He turned around, dropping the trench coat to the ground in one smooth movement, as he bent over the desk and looked back over his shoulder at Dean. He leant forward, feeling the green satin material stretch over his ass and cup his balls tighter.  He allowed a soft whine to slide from his mouth as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

**_Wanna show you how much you’re understood._ **

 “Christ Sammy. What did I do to deserve this?” Dean practically moaned at the sight.

“I missed you De” Sam growled out, looking back over his shoulder, as he ran a hand down his back to cup his own ass.  He twirled around and walked to the corner of the room where Dean noticed for the first time an object which had not been there when he left - a shiny, silver pole.

**_Wanna show you how much I value you want you say. Not only are you loyal you are patient with me babe._ **

“No way.” Dean whispered as he swivelled around in his chair to keep his eyes trained on Sam.

Dean knew that Sam had done some dancing and stripping work in order to earn enough money to survive during his time at Stanford but he had never seen Sam dance. Hell he hadn’t even seen him dance with clothes on but as Sam wrapped himself around the pole, his body easily sliding down the metal, Dean could tell he had been missing out.

**_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart. Wanna show you how much I hate being apart._ **

Sam smirked at the expression on Dean’s face before grabbing higher on the pole and lifting his body off of the ground in one fluid movement and wrapping around the pole so that he was upside down. The muscles in Sam’s arms and legs flexed revealing Sam’s extraordinary strength and fitness.

**_I wanna make that body rock. Sit back and watch_ **

Jesus. Dean had been to plenty of strip clubs in his time but he had never seen anyone move like this or even be as close to looking as good as Sam did on that pole. He looked like a God. He was made for this. Every tight and toned muscle in his body was on perfect display, as he twirled around the pole in time to the music. If Dean hadn’t been so transfixed on Sam’s movements and the throbbing between his legs he would have been worried about Sam’s safety.

He couldn’t take it any longer as he watched Sam flip down the pole and slide to his knees before crawling on all fours towards Dean.

“Fuck Sammy I don’t know how much more of this I can take” Dean growled out unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down roughly to reveal his throbbing erection as he began to stroke himself slowly.

**_Tonight I’m going to dance for you. I’m gonna put my body on your body boy I like it when you watch me._ **

“Nuh uh Dean” Sam said swatting his hand away as he reached Dean’s lap.

Sam slid his way up Dean’s body, stopping briefly to lick a stripe up Dean’s leaking cock, rolling the taste of Dean’s pre-come around his tongue and savouring the taste.

“Mmmphh”

He continued his way up Dean’s body, pulling his t-shirt up over his head and throwing it to the floor, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses in it's wake. Just as he reached Dean’s lips, he captured them in a rough kiss biting down hard on his bottom lip and licking his way inside. Dean opened up, running his hands down Sam’s stomach, feeling his muscles flex under the gentle touch, before reaching down and cupping his ass through the satin panties.

“Fuck Sammy so beautiful. Fucking perfect baby,” Dean mumbled against Sam’s lips.

**_I’ll be rocking on my babe, swirling on my babe. Tonight’s its going down._ **

Sam pulled back and swivelled around before leaning his back into Dean’s chest. He grabbed either side of the chair and lowered himself down into Dean’s lap. He swivelled his hips in slow circles before grinding down hard against Dean’s cock.

Dean moaned at the sensation of the satin against his cock and sucked a bruise into Sam’s shoulder.

“Please Sammy…God please… I need to be in you” Dean practically whimpered.

Sam smiled back at Dean before turning around to straddle his lap and rut against him harder before once again capturing his lips.   

That was all the invitation Dean needed and he growled as he tore the sides of the panties and ripped them off of Sam. Sam let out a breath of surprise as Dean slid his hand down his back to his entrance.

“Where’s the lube Sammy?” Dean panted, desperate with need.

Sam leant down to bite at Dean’s ear and whispered, “I already prepared myself for you”.

Dean leant his head back and groaned.

“Fuck you are going to kill me”.

Sam moaned as he lifted himself up and slid down onto Dean slowly. He swivelled his hips as he adjusted to the feeling of Dean inside him before bracing his legs on either side of the chair and lifting himself up before slamming down again in one smooth motion.

 “Fuck Sam after all that teasing I am not going to last long.”

Sam pushed his hands into Dean’s hair as he pulled his head forward and whispered in his ear, “Just take me De.”

Dean lost it. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, lifting him up and slamming him back down onto his cock as he thrust harder into the air. Sam threw his head back and groaned before wrapping a hand around his own leaking cock and pumping in time with Dean. With the fast pace Dean had set it wasn’t long before Sam began to feel his orgasm grow, his skin becoming sensitive and prickling under each touch as he burst with pleasure, black spots appearing before his eyes. It didn’t take long before Dean’s rhythm began to stutter and he followed closely behind Sam, head thrown back and a scream of Sam’s name on his lips.

They sat there in silence, weak and sated with pleasure, Sam leaning forward and resting his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Fuck that was amazing”, Sam panted out.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Sammy but fuckk I am lucky. You are fucking perfect.”

Sam smiled into Dean’s skin before capturing his lips in a soft, slow kiss, savouring the unique taste of his brother and feeling his cock twitch with interest again.

“The feeling is more than mutual Dean. I meant every word. I really do appreciate you.”

Sam climbed off of Dean’s lap, feeling the warmth of Dean’s cum beginning to drip down his leg as he walked to their bathroom. Dean followed him wrapping an arm around his waist as he grabbed a warm washcloth and began to help clean Sam up.

“Hey Sammy I have one question though,” Dean said as he walked back into the bedroom to collapse on their bed.

“Mmmm yeh?”

“Did you steal Cas’s trench coat?”

Sam crawled back onto the bed next to Dean, rolling him onto his side to face him.

“Maybe.” He said with a smirk, pecking Dean on the lips and pulling him closer for warmth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
